Curious
by Barley Mint
Summary: "Apa kau seorang– gay?" Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, memandang dengan tajam kedua iris emerald di hadapannya. / "Kau gila? Aku ini tipe gadis setia. Hatiku sudah terpaut pada satu pria. Oleh karena itu, aku memilih untuk tidak berkencan dengan sembarang pria."/ "Kau pikir hanya kau yang setia? Sepuluh tahun aku menjadi seorang yang setia demi hari ini" / A SasuSaku FanFiction.


**A NARUTO FanFiction**

**Desclaimer **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuSaku**

**Typo, OOC, AU, **membosankan, **Seadanya,DLL**

* * *

Sakura memandang heran pemuda bersurai raven di hadapannya kali ini. Entah mengapa, ada suatu hal yang mengusik pikirannya selama hampir sepuluh tahun mengenal Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda itu– Sasuke, tidak pernah menujukkan ketertarikan pada seorang gadis. Sasuke cenderung diam dan benar-benar minim interaksi dengan wanita kecuali pada Mikoto Uchiha– ibunya dan Sakura tentu saja.

Mengenal Sasuke sejak duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama, hingga sekarang sudah menjadi mahasiswa tingkat akhir membuat Sakura yakin sudah mengenal Sasuke hingga ke seluk beluk kehidupannya. Kecuali tentang gadis yang disukainya. Pasalnya Sasuke tidak pernah sedikit pun bercerita mengenai hal terebut. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Sakura bimbang– bimbang akan perasaannya. Karena jujur saja ia menyukai Uchiha Sasuke sejak pandangan pertama. Bahkan ia rela melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan perhatian seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Tetapi tiba-tiba suatu hal melintas dipikirannya. Bagaimana jika Sasuke diam-diam menyukai bahkan sudah bertunangan dengan gadis lain tanpa sepengetahuannya? Tidak-tidak. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia tinggal satu kompleks dengan Sasuke, tidak pernah sekalipun ia melihat perayaan apapun dirumah Sasuke dan ia juga tetangga yang lainnya tidak pernah mendapat undangan. Berarti itu salah. Sakura menghembuskan nafas lega.

Lalu kemungkinan yang kedua– apa mungkin Sasuke itu, err– _**gay**_?

Jleb!

"Sasuke_-kun_, boleh aku bertanya?" Sakura mengeluarkan suara serendah mungkin agara tak mengganggu pengunjung perpustakaan lainnya.

"Hn." Sasuke merespon tanpa melihat Sakura.

"Apa kau seorang– _**gay**_?" Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, memandang dengan tajam kedua iris emerald di hadapannya. Mata kedua calon dokter itu bertemu dan berinteraksi seolah-olah ada kilatan petir diantaranya.

"Kau gila?" Hanya itu.

"Tidak. Tidak seperti itu. Mengenalmu sejak sekolah menengah tanpa melihatmu bersama seorang gadis membuatku heran. Apa kau benar seorang laki-laki atau tidak." Jawab Sakura cuek. Tapi sungguh. Sakura tidak dapat menahan degub jantungnya yang was-was melihat tatapan tajam nan menusuk dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Singkirkan pikiran menjijikan itu, Haruno Sakura." Sasuke mendesis.

"Ow, mudah menebak. Ternyata kau memang gay." Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seolah kecewa dan menyesal. "Hanya aku dan Naruto yang ada didekatmu. Selalu. Dan aku curiga, partnermu adalah Naruto." Sakura menebak.

"Dobe? Kau makin gila." Sasuke mencoba sabar. Sementara Sakura? Biarkanlah. Ia berharap dengan cara ini ia bisa mengetahui tentang kehidupan percintaan Sasuke.

"Aku serius. Selama ini kau tidak pernah berkencan dengan gadis manapun. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku berpendapat seperti itu." Sasuke menutup bukunya dan melipat tangannya denga rapih dimeja.

"Lalu? Apa kau pernah berkencan dengan laki-laki? Jangan salahkan aku jika aku bilang kau seorang lesbian." Balas Sasuke.

"Apa!? Kau gila? Aku ini tipe gadis setia. Hatiku sudah terpaut pada satu pria. Oleh karena itu, aku memilih untuk tidak berkencan dengan sembarang pria." Ujar Sakura sok puitis. Seolah-olah _background_nya saat ini adalah taman bunga serta _blink-blink_ hati berpendar di sekitarnya lalu ditambah dengan derai air mata bahagia yang tidak dapat dibendung lagi lalu… baiklah cukup.

Sasuke mendengus geli. Gadis dihadapannya ini benar-benar berlebihan.

"Hn. Tidak usah mencari alasan." Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya.

"Hey! Mau kemana! Dasar homo mau meninggalkanku begitu saja. Ingat bahwa orangtuaku menitipkanku padamuuuuu~" teriak Sakura tanpa memperdulikan bahwa seluruh mata dalam pepustakaan kampusnya kali ini mengarah padanya.

* * *

"Mengapa kau memilih menjadi _**gay**_, Sasuke_-kun_?" Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sedang focus menyetir menuju rumahnya.

"…"

"Sasuke_-kun_?"

"…"

"Kenapa diam? Kau tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaanku? Ayolah, aku temanmu dan aku sanggup menjaga rahasiamu bahwa kau seorang_** gay**_." Sakura menahan getir diujung lidahnya ketika mengatakan kalimat ini. Sebenarnya ia merasa berat dan sudah mendeteksi adanya api hitam di atmosfer dalam mobil itu. Namun ia tetap berusaha tenang dan terus mencoba memaksa Sasuke membuka mulut soal percintaannya. Berharap Sasuke tidak dapat menahan esmosinya lalu berteriak kencang perihal gadis maupun orang yang disukainya.

"Padahal aku dengan senang hati mengubahmu menjadi normal jika kau benar-benar seorang _gay._" Sakura mendesah pelan.

Dan akhirnya sepanjang perjalanan pulang Sakura terus-terusan mengoceh mengucapkan kata _'gay'_ dan _'homo'_ yang hanya ditanggapi dengan datar oleh Sasuke.

"Kita sampai." Barulah Sasuke membuka suara ketika ia sudah sampai di halaman depan rumah Sakura.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih. Kau mau mampir?" Sakura menawarkan.

"Tentu. Aku haus." Jawab Sasuke sembari menyeringai tanpa disadari oleh gadis Haruno tersebut.

"Baiklah, ayo masuk." Ajak Sakura.

Pintu terbuka, Sakura langsung menuju dapur dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di ruang tengah. Sambil bersenandung pelan ia membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil tumbler air dan menuangkan isinya ke gelas lalu–

"Kyaaaa.." yang ada hanya jeritan mendadak dari Haruno Sakura.

* * *

"Engghh.. Ahh.. Akh!" Sakura mendesah tertahan. Tubuh polosnya sudah terbaring lemah tak berdaya dibawah kungkungan tubuh kekar Sasuke sembari meremas helaian rambut raven milik pemuda Uchiha tersebut yang sedang menikmati puncak dada kemerahan milik Sakura.

"Hentikannhh.. Awh! Akhh!" Sakura mencoba menghentikan Sasuke yang semakin beringas memakan segala yang ada pada Sakura. Sakura benar-benar _blank_. Yang ada di ingatannya hanyalah kejadian ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba menggendongnya dari dapur menuju ke lantai atas– kamar Sakura, lalu kejadiannya berlangsung cepat hingga ia bisa menjadi telanjang tanpa sehelai benangpun yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

"Emmphh..mhh.." bibir merah merekah itu menjadi sasaran selanjutnya. Entah ini ciuman yang keberapa yang jelas bibir Sakura mulai memerah dan membengkak. Bahkan mati rasa hanya untuk merasakan lidah Sasuke yang menggerayangi lidah dan seluruh isi mulutnya.

Sakura makin menggeliat ketika menyadari kepala raven tersebut sudah berada di antara kedua pahanya. Yang Sakura rasakan hanya benda basah dan lunak tersebut menjilati segala yang ada dibalik lipitan kewanitaannya dengan penuh gairah.

"AH! Ah! Arghh… Awh.. Shh…" Segalanya berputar dengan cepat. Sakura telah mendesah pasrah setelah merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Namun Sasuke makin semangat bergerak diatasnya. Hingga Sakura menyadari ada yang ingin melesak keluar dari kewanitaannya. Dan– kedua bola matanya memutih seiring ia merasakan rasa hangat yang mengalir melewati dinding rahimnya.

* * *

_**Two Weeks Later **_

Buagh! Buagh!

Sakura melempar seluruh koleksi buku kedokteran yang ada di kamar Sasuke.

"Laki-laki sialan! Kau seorang _gay_ dan aku sedang hamil anakmu." Jerit Sakura frustasi.

"Hn."

"Apa! Kami-sama. Kenapa harus seperti ini. Apa aku harus–"

"Kita menikah."

"– menjadi single parent, eh–" Sakura mengejapkan matanya.

Sasuke bangkit dari ranjangnya. Menghampiri Sakura dan menatap gadis– eh wanita itu tajam.

"Berhenti mengataiku seorang gay." Sakura diam terpaku.

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang setia? Sepuluh tahun aku menjadi seorang yang setia demi hari ini. Menikahimu dan menjadi ayah bagi anak-anakku." Semburat merah menghiasi wajah keduanya.

"Sa..Sasuke–_kun_…" pendangan Sakura memburam karena air mata yang menggenangi sepasang emeradnya.

"Aku tau. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan ini sebelumnya. Tapi sungguh– aku mencintaimu. Dan maaf–" oniks tersebut melembut.

Sakura terisak lemah. Ternyata? Oh Kami-sama. Ia telah menemukan jawabannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke_-kun_." Sakura tersenyum melembut. Dan selanjutnya yang ia rasakan ialah Sasuke yang mengecup bibirnya lembut dan penuh perasaan.

**End**

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Astaga! Aku minta maaf udah publish cerita gak mutu macam ini. Tapi sungguh, aku udah berusaha sebaik mungkin buat nulis. Hiks.**_

_**Masalah typo dan penulisan. Err**__**–**__** berhubung udah malam, aku langsung publish aja tanpa mengecek ulang. Sorry~**_

_**Salah satu kelemahan saya adalah tidak bisa membuat ending. huee kenapa harus seperti ini. buat saya, ending adalah bagian paling susaaah buat di tuangkan ke dalam tulisa. entah kenapa ending sebuah cerita cuma ada di dalam otak saya dan sama sekali tidak bisa berubah ke model tulisan. jadi saya minta maaf kalau cerita ini berakhir dengan tidak jelas~**_

_**Buat para senior,readers, ataupun orang-orang yang mengerti tentang dua per-fanfiction-an aku minta tanggapan, saran dan kritik kalian lewat kolom review. Dan terimakasih sebelumnya.**_

_**Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah melungkan waktu kalian buat membaca fanfiksi-ku. Jaa~**_


End file.
